Into the Jaws of Doom
Into the Jaws of Doom is the first of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was published in 1998. The cover art depicts a dinosaur skeleton reaching over an exhibit barrier. The skeleton appears to be that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Blurb Talk About a Jawbreaker! Help! You're trapped in the Hall of Science. And a mad Super Computer wants to keep you there forever. Escaping is the ultimate challenge. Because in this book there’s only one way out. That's right. Make one mistake—and you're cake. The Hall of Science is filled with tools you can use to protect yourself against a terrifying T-rex, a rampaging robot arm, and other enemies. But look out! The giant mutated germ will make you sick. And the pendulum will hypnotize you...to death! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings ― but only one way out! Plot You are on a school field trip to the museum, "The Hall of Incredible Science". You lag behind the others to play a video game exhibit based on your favorite action film when a message appears on the screen asking for help. You then encounter a murderous sentient computer called the Super Computer, who claims you now know too much to leave and manipulates the entire museum to become a death trap. Unlike most of the Give Yourself Goosebumps ''books, this book uses dice during several choices, and the end result explains whether the previous choice "worked" or not. The book is longer than the others and is mostly divided into sections. Items The following list includes all the items the reader can possibly encounter and use in the story. Keep in mind that several items have conditions such as one-time-use only, requiring another item in exchange, triggering an enemy encounter, or possibly being completely useless. *Fire Extinguisher *Boomerang *Space Glove *Gift Shop Key *Noise Bomb *Smoke Bomb *Stink Bomb *Laser *PDA *Electric Motor *Jet Pack *Compass *Walkie-Talkie List of endings There are thirty-nine bad endings and only one good ending. While still in keeping with the usual choices, many endings are caused by either poor dice rolls or incorrect item usage. Bad endings }} Good endings }} Advertisement GYG Special Ed 1 Into the Jaws of Doom bookad from s2000 01 1998.jpg|Book advertisement from ''Cry of the Cat. Artwork GYGB-SE-01.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *With forty different endings, this book has more endings than any other Give Yourself Goosebumps book. *Because of how the book is written, certain things will happen differently depending on what order you do things; for example, if you visit the room with the giant mosquito before you attempt the flight simulation, the mosquito will be around during the simulation. **Several choices are dependent on what items the reader has collected during their adventure. Picking up an item will often trigger an event that can kill the reader if they don't have another item. The reader needs to do things in a specific order. Some items do nothing, and choosing them can hinder, progress as they prevent you from getting all the useful items. *One of the later dice related choices determines how fast the reader can run during a chase scene, and the higher the number the slower he or she will be (making it harder to escape). As an additional challenge, each item the reader still has is added to the dice numbers. *Some of bad endings contain a hint for next time; usually hinting at what item the reader should have used. *There is a maze on one floor, but the reader doesn't get to play with it like most Give Yourself Goosebumps books. Instead, the majority of that section is dedicated to choosing which direction to turn. *It is possible to lose all but one item you have collected so far in the book and never get them back without cheating. To make matters worse, the one item you get to keep has already exceeded its usefulness. *On section #221 (because there are sections, not pages), the reader has to find the correct Crash Code by using an abacus correctly. *There are four ways to reach section #137. References in other Goosebumps media *A guide to completing this book was included in Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel on pages 139 and 140. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragons Category:Snakes Category:Insects Category:Mazes Category:Robots (topic) Category:Mutants Category:Living Toys Category:Aliens Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Museums Category:Covers by Craig White